Just Another Broken Heart
by Redbane
Summary: just read the story please
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Broken Heart

* * *

(Imagine Nickelback's song 'Savin' Me' playing)

* * *

_I Feel like I'm going to break in half, _

My name is Calm Waters After The Storm,

_My heart is pulling me in so many directions... _

I am the daughter of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur,

_But I don't know which way I'm supposed to go..._

And I've broken so many rules..

_Why did I fall in love with that blind cat by the lake..._

If any cats up there in the heavens can hear me,

_With those Blue eyes..._

Please save me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just Another Broken Heart**_

* * *

**(Imagine Nickelback's song 'Far Away' playing faintly in the background)**

* * *

Calm Waters After The Storm's P.O.V.:

I know I'm supposed to only fall in love with cats from the tribe, but the cats from The Tribe Of Endless Hunting sent me to him...It was fate, it was love.

* * *

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

_I can't fall in love..._

Why... Why Starclan... Why!

_I'm a medicine cat!_

Why did you make me fall in love with that beautiful Tribe cat!

_But I fell in love anyway._

Rock, if you can hear me... please... PLEASE, tell me why.

_

* * *

_

_Rock's P.O.V.:__  
_

_It was fate, Jayfeather._

_That's why._

* * *

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

I'll never forgive myself... Leafpool will never forgive me...

_Will Starclan forgive me?_

My Clan will never forgive me.

I broke the code, I broke my clan's trust, I broke Starclan's Trust,

_I Broke my own trust_.**

* * *

**

**Okay guys... I'm gonna need some ideas..**.

**What should Calm water look like?**

**How should they have met?**

**Why should they have met?!?**

**~Please help me I'm lost,**

**_SpottedFlames_****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just Another Broken Heart

* * *

**_

_LOL,yes.... I start out with Jayfeather in what I assume is the cat's equivalent of the teenage years LOL_

* * *

The water lapped gently at Jayfeather's paws, his sightless eyes seeing nothing. Jayfeather was pondering, he didn't know what he was just was at that age where a young tom starts to notice she cats.

"Ugh... Starclan help me.... I'm a medicine cat... and I have no idea what I'm feeling!" Jayfeather sighed as he stood up, turned around and walked away, a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Mornin' Jay." Purdy said, loafing around on a rock.

"Hey purdy." Jayfeather said glumly as he walked by.

"What's got you so down youngster?" Purdy asked, padding up to Jayfeather.

"I just don't know! I suddenly get this weird feeling in my stomach, and I'm feeling strange around she cats and-" Purdy broke out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jayfeather hissed, bopping the elder softly in the head.

"Yes it is! You's going through 'The Change' Jay!" Purdy said catching his breath.

"What's 'The Change' ?" Jayfeather inquired, his curiosity like a kit's.

"Well," Purdy began ,"It's when a tom usually goes from being young and energetic, to mature and when a young usually settles down and finds a mate, has kits...." Purdy's voice trailed off.

"Purdy...." Jayfeather asked softly, as painful memories rolled off of the old tom.

"Sorry, when you get old, memories tend to catch up to you..." the old gray tom said wistfully. "No matter how hard you try to keep them down..." His eyes were filled with emotions.

"I..." Jayfather was at a loss for words.

"It's alright," Purdy said with a sigh. " When you've been around as long as me, you get lost in the past more." Purdy sat down.

Suddenly Jayfeather could see. 

_He saw a MUCH younger Purdy, a beautiful she cat, and five tiny mewling kits. _

_Purdy is rubbing the she cat affectionately, and whispering her name, Vinixa, over and over._

_Then time skips three moons._

_Jayfeather's at the side of a Thunderpath. Purdy is stuck under a fence on one side.  
_

_Three of Vinixa's kits are stuck in the middle of the road._

_She ran out to get them, she missed._

_The other two kits ran onto the road to save their siblings, Vinixa ran at them to stop them._

_They were all hit and killed, and __Purdy could do nothing.  
_

The vision ended there and Jayfeather was blind again. Poor Purdy... he lost his whole family in a few heartbeats, and he couldn't do a thing.

Jayfeather faintly heard Purdy whisper, "I'm sorry Vinixa..."

**

* * *

**

**~Please help me I'm lost,**

**_SpottedFlames_****  
**


End file.
